Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) which have been most widely commercialized in the flat panel display field cannot emit light by themselves, and so in order to emit light, they need a backlight unit (BLU) as an emitting device. Performance of an LCD depends not only on characteristics of the LCD itself but also on the performance of a backlight unit. That is, the performance of an LCD depends on how efficiently the LCD emits light against power consumed, and also on how uniformly the LCD emits light over an entirety of a display screen.
These kinds of backlight units can be classified into direct type backlight units and edge type backlight units depending on where a lamp is disposed.
A direct type backlight unit is a type of backlight unit where light generated from a light source is made uniform using a diffusion plate, and is then transmitted into a liquid crystal panel, whereas an edge type backlight unit is a type of backlight unit where light generated at a side of a light guide panel is reflected by the light guide panel and is transmitted into a liquid crystal panel.
In line with the recent trends of liquid crystal display device modules becoming thinner and lighter, edge type backlight units are being preferred over direct type backlight units, and a technology for forming an optical pattern under a light guide panel to control a path of light being generated from a light source, thereby increasing brightness, is under development.